A walk
by DracoLover1989
Summary: Harry/Draco. I saw him standing still, watching me in the shadows. Did he see me? Did he know it was me? 'Of who are you dreaming, Potter'


**Title: **A walk.  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Comments:** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea.  
**Summary:** I saw him standing still, watching me in the shadows. Did he see me? Did he know it was me? ''Of who are you dreaming, Potter?''  
**Thanks: **BIG thanks to my BETA **chubit** (I hope I'm putting the link right). Again! Thank you so much!

*~*

It was early in the morning, about 7am I guessed. As ever, I made my early morning walk towards the Forbidden Forest and back to wake up; and also not to get stuck in the 'good-morning' chaos. So I showered, dressed myself and went outside. Yawning while I walked towards the door leading to the grounds; when I was finally there I looked around. Why was it so quiet this morning? Most days there were people also taking morning meanders, but not today. I shook my head a little and stepped outside. It was a warm, foggy summer morning. Not too cold, not too hot, lovely. I let a little smile crawl over my lips. I only wore my pants and a white blouse. Too lazy? No, there was no school today. It was Saturday, no uniform required.

Hidden in the shadows, maybe I'm pathetic but I can see him now without getting beaten or laughed at. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe it's weird. But my hate for that tall blond boy has turned into love. I won't tell it to him, I won't show it. It's my dark secret, not even my best friends know of it. They would send me to that St. Freaked Hospital if they knew. I watched him. He walked away into the fog. After a while, he only was a shadow to me. I sighed a little, with a smile if I only could have him one day for myself, that his memory could be whipped away the next day. Just to talk to him, and not fight. I don't know how long I stood there, dreaming and wishing. But it started to rain a little, l finally turn my gaze to watch the sky. It was just a little summer rain, not much and it wouldn't take long before it would stop again. I noticed that my dream boy had come back...

Crap, rain, I hate rain. I looked at the sky and let the cool droplets fall against my face. It wasn't that bad, but still, I was getting wet and wet clothes were awfully sticky. Walking back towards Hogwarts, the big school I needed to survive before I could do anything else, -I sighed; I saw it again. I saw someone standing in the shadows watching me or perhaps something else. It happened every morning. My mind was so entranced that I didn't notice my shirt was becoming see-trough from the rain. A lot of questions interrupted my mind. Who could it be? Where was he or she looking at? I wanted to know, but I was afraid of the answer. Maybe it was some kind of stalker or someone I didn't like. I shivered a little, I was getting wet and cold; so began returning on my walk back to school.

I saw him standing still, watching me in the shadows. Did he see me? Did he know it was me? I sighed from relief when I saw him going inside; enabling me to see a glimpse of his light skinned body. He was skinny, had a girl's body almost but still muscled to a toned definition. Every year he looked more like his father in one way, but in another way; he stroke something completely different; I still believed that deep inside he wasn't that big bully we all knew him as. I began to dream about that body, not noticing someone was creeping up behind me.

My curiosity was the winner. I still wanted to know who it was; but when I stood there, behind that person... I saw it was a boy, but not just as a boy; -that one boy I really hated. But I liked him too; he dared to venture things I wouldn't do. Like going to that enormous big spider or fighting with my master. The Dark Lord, who's name mustn't be spoken. I walked slowly towards him, not making any noise. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my arms wrapped around his taunt waist and held him close to me. He couldn't escape from me now. ''Of who are you dreaming, Potter?'' I asked, with my usual sneering tone within my voice. I saw that he was blushing; as he stared at the sky with a glazed look.

I almost got a heart attack; I thought I'd dreamed it all but it really happened. Draco's arms around me, his voice so close, I could feel it play across my neck; and he didn't punch me this time. ''N-n-no one...'' I muttered, trying to get lost within the moment. He was stronger than me, I noticed that. But not smarter, at least, that's what I believed. ''I-if I tell you… You promise you won't get angry or laugh at me? …you may know it.'' My head was getting redder and redder. I knew it; my temperature was rising so fast, blood surging to my cheeks.

I grinned a little, I couldn't just let him go; listen and go away. I wanted to tease him, hurt him or maybe just talk to him. I came as close as possible; the brunette still held him in my arms, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. I bit his ear and whispered. ''Come on, tell me.'' An awfully mean grin came across my face, he shivered for a moment. When I saw his face I knew already who it was he was thinking about. ''You...The famous Harry Potter has a crush on his rival? Me?'' I asked. A little too surprised I noticed but I couldn't help it. I really was surprised...

When I felt what he did, I knew my complexion must be so red, that it could be a tomato. I heard him talking; I heard the surprised tune to his voice. After a while, I nodded. He didn't hit me, he didn't hurt me and he didn't even laugh at me. He was...Surprised. He still had his arms around me. I hoped that he liked me too, but I knew that wasn't possible; -only in my dreams. I chewed on my lip. ''Angry?'' I asked anxiously...

My mind was asking too many questions, so many that I lost control of myself and let go of the reigns on my true self. I wasn't that pesky annoying boy; it was just that I was meant to be. My father was mean, my mother wasn't that nice and we were purebloods; so much so, we were helpers of the Dark Lord; but still, I lost control. ''If I was angry...I wouldn't do this...'' I whispered, letting my hand slide down and rest on his pants. I felt a shiver going through the dark haired boy. Gently I pulled him backwards, into the shadows of the forest.

What happened next, I was still thinking 'I must be dreaming', it was too good to say in words. Malfoy and I together, alone and within the hidden depths, of the already forbidden forest; was far too good. Yes, of course we did clean up our mess. Once in a while, two times in a month almost, we'd come to each other somewhere, in secret. We'd talk, or finish homework or we'd do things we never thought we would do together. I was happy, I had someone to share everything with, I could give him a chance to voice his problems. We gave each other advice, helped each other out. It was really too good to be true. And nobody has found out so far...

*~*


End file.
